Miscommunication
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Jongdae biasanya pulang kantor langsung menjemput Haeri. Tapi, hari ini tidak ada kabar tentangnya, sampai akhirnya turun hujan yang membuat Minseok khawatir. Haeri dijemput tidak ya? Yaoi/BL. Marriage-Life. Chenmin. Oneshot. Review? :3


Miscommunication

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main cast: Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

Genre: Romance, Family

Length: Oneshoot

Rated: K

.

.

.

Summary:

Jongdae biasanya pulang kantor langsung menjemput Haeri—anak perempuan mereka yang menggemaskan—tapi, hari ini tidak ada kabar tentangnya, sampai akhirnya turun hujan yang membuat Minseok khawatir. Haeri dijemput tidak ya?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Ini sebenernya terinspirasi sama ibu bapak saya wkwk jadi bapak gaada kabar mau jemput ade apa ga trus ibu udah tenang aja kan dirumah, eh trus pas jam enam kok tetep gaada kabar, dan hujan gede

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Jadwal Haeri padat hari ini. Pagi ini Minseok menyiapkan bekal dengan kombinasi yang kiranya akan bisa membuat anaknya lebih berenergi menjalankan hari ini.

Kim Haeri adalah anak perempuan mereka yang sudah berusia tujuh tahun. Baru kelas dua sekolah dasar. Dan dia belum punya adik lagi karena Jongdae belum berhasil. Haeri cantik sekali. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi sama seperti orang tuanya. Wajahnya agak kotak seperti ayahnya, matanya indah sipit seperti ibunya, bibirnya seperti ayahnya tapi giginya imut seperti ibunya. Tubuhnya kurus seperti ayahnya.

"Ibu nanti menjemput Haeri?" tanya Haeri yang sedang menyuapkan nasi dan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Loh? Tidak mau dijemput Ayah nanti?" Jongdae langsung menyahut sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab.

"Ayah tidak pulang telat seperti minggu kemarin? Minggu kemarin kan Ayah terlambat, jadi Ibu yang jemput Haeri."

"Tidak, hari ini Ayah akan menjemput Haeri, ibu jadi bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita dirumah." Jongdae mengusap lembut puncak kepala anaknya.

"Yeay! Dijemput Ayah!"

"Kenapa memang kalau dijemput Ayah? Kalau dijemput Ibu tidak sesenang itu." Minseok pura-pura cemberut.

"E-eh tidak seperti itu, Ibu! Kan perginya diantar ibu, nanti dijemputnya sama Ayah. Kalau dijemput Ayah naik motor, banyak yang memperhatikan, Bu! Teman-temanku suka memperhatikan Ayah! Katanya Ayah tampan." Haeri tersenyum lebar. Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Iya, Ayah tampan, ya." Minseok tertawa lagi. Jongdae ikut tertawa malu sambil meneruskan sarapannya.

"Kalau berangkat ke sekolah kan sama Ayah juga. Tapi kok tidak sesenang dijemput ke tempat les? Ayah selalu disuruh cepat-cepat pergi."

"Itu karena banyak ibu-ibu yang mengantar dan guru-guruku yang mengedip-ngedip kearah Ayah! Aku tidak suka! Memangnya Ayah tidak pernah sadar ya?"

Jongdae jadi merasakan tatapan Minseok kan.

.

.

Haeri pulang sekolah jam dua belas siang. Minseok biasanya menjemputnya dengan sepeda. Haeri tidak suka naik kendaraan umum (mereka harus desak-desakan di bus padahal hanya perlu dua halte) sedangkan mereka hanya punya satu sepeda motor dan itu dibawa Jongdae.

Haeri dari taman kanak-kanak ingin sekali ikut les balet dan akhirnya mereka dapat mewujudkannya dengan memasukkan Haeri ke tempat les balet milik adik kelas Minseok di masa SMA dulu bernama Min Yoongi, yang ternyata membuka tempat les balet di depan perumahannya.

Haeri mengikuti les dari jam setengah empat sore hingga jam lima sore. Dan jam lima sore adalah waktu Jongdae sampai dirumah. Jadi Jongdae yang bertugas menjemput Haeri dari tempat les pada hari Rabu dan Jum'at. Walau terkadang, Jongdae harus pulang terlambat karena ada masalah di kantornya.

Minseok sedang membuat cemilan untuk nanti malam. Ketika dia memasukkan adonan kue kering ke dalam oven, dia mengecek hpnya sekali lagi dan masih tidak ada balasan dari Jongdae.

.

Ini sudah jam setengah lima sore. Biasanya Jongdae akan memberi kabar dia akan menjemput atau tidak. Minseok masih mencoba tenang dan dia tetap pada pekerjaannya.

.

Jam lima kurang sepuluh menit dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Jongdae. Minseok—yang sedang memasak sup untuk makan malam—mulai gelisah. Hujan deras diluar sana dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

.

Dan pada jam lima lewat sepuluh menit, Jongdae juga Haeri belum ada tanda-tanda di rumah, Minseok memutuskan untuk menelepon Yoongi. Padahal makanannya sudah matang semua, tapi kenapa Jongdae tidak juga muncul?

" _Halo? Hyung? Ada apa?"_

"Halo Yoongi, apa Jongdae sudah disana? Haeri sudah pulang?"

" _Jongdae-hyung? Belum, ini Haeri masih berada bersamaku di lobby, Hyung. Dia masih menonton kartun bersama beberapa temannya dan Jongdae-hyung belum terlihat."_

"Ah, terima kasih, Yoongi."

Dan Minseok langsung menyambar mantelnya di ruang depan seraya memakai sandal luarnya, menaiki sepedanya, mengayuhnya secepat yang dia bisa ke tempat les anaknya.

.

.

Jongdae sampai di tempat les Haeri lebih lambat dua belas menit dan menurutnya itu adalah rekor. Haeri untungnya masih menonton di lobby bersama beberapa temannya.

"Halo, Sayang." Sapanya sambil menggendong Haeri. Dia melihat Yoongi yang baru saja meletakkan teleponnya.

"Ah, Jongdae-hyung sudah datang, Minseok-hyung baru saja menelepon." Ucap Yoongi yang seketika membuat Jongdae panik. Minseok pasti mengkhawatirkan mereka! Handphonenya mati karena chargernya tertinggal dirumah (dia punya dua dan dua duanya terbawa kerumah dan tertinggal dirumah).

"Terima kasih, Yoongi! Kita harus segera pulang, Haeri!"

Jongdae langsung memacu motornya setelah memakaikan mantel hujan secepat kilat ke tubuh Haeri.

.

.

Baru tujuh menit Yoongi duduk dan mengawasi anak-anak yang masih menonton di depannya (karena di sebelah Yoongi ada tv layar lebar dan otomatis anak anak yang menonton ada di bangku di depannya). Lalu pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang pria manis yang setengah basah.

"Mana Haeri?" tanya Minseok pada Yoongi yang langsung berlari ke arah Minseok.

"Baru saja saat Minseok-hyung menutup telepon, tidak lama Jongdae-hyung menjemputnya." Yoongi sedikit ragu mengatakannya dan setengah tidak enak. Minseok memejamkan mata dan bergumam lirih.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Yoongi-ya."

Uh-oh.

.

.

Jongdae memarkirkan motornya secepat kilat dan langsung pergi ke pintu depan. Tapi pintunya terkunci.

"Kemana Minseok?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka, Ayah?"

"Sepertinya ibu menyusul ke tempat lesmu, Sayang." Jongdae tersenyum terpaksa kearah anaknya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dan membuka pintu rumah.

.

.

Jujur saja Minseok kesal. Tapi setengah lega saat tau anaknya sudah dijemput oleh suaminya.

 _Handphone Jongdae pasti lowbatt lagi,_ gerutu Minseok.

Terkadang memang Jongdae tidak membalas pesannya seperti ini. Untuk beberapa kesempatan, Jongdae memang sangat pelupa. Namun biasanya jika tidak menelepon melalui telepon kantor, Jongdae akan memberitahu Yoongi dan dia tidak pernah terlambat menjemput Haeri.

Untungnya, Minseok menggunakan mantel hujan sekarang. Jika Minseok tidak menggunakan mantel hujan, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya karena hujan deras masih melanda.

 _Haeri kehujanan tidak ya?_ Minseok jadi memikirkan nasib anak perempuannya.

Minseok mencoba mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Angin sedang kencang sekali sekarang dan mengayuh sepeda disaat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

"Nah kamu sekarang mandi dulu ya, Ayah akan membuat teh panas untuk kita."

"Untuk Ibu juga?"

"Iya, Sayang. Untuk Ibu juga. Ayo cepat mandi, kamu kebasahan kan, jangan lupa keramas." Jongdae menuntun anaknya ke dalam kamar mandi dan membiarkannya membersihkan badan sendiri.

Dalam hati Jongdae mendesah khawatir. Minseok pasti kesulitan mengayuh sepeda saat ini. Harusnya Jongdae tadi menelepon Minseok dulu sebelum pulang kantor. Kasihan Minseok.

 _Ah, Minseok pasti marah sekali. Ya ampun, aku teledor sekali._ Jongdae menghela nafas berat.

Haeri sudah selesai mandi (dia tidak pernah lama di kamar mandi karena Haeri tidak tahan dingin) dan Jongdae baru akan masuk ke kamar mandi ketika kemudian dia mendengar pintu depan dibuka.

Jongdae berlari terburu-buru ke arah pintu depan.

.

.

Minseok akhirnya sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Yeah setelah melewati perjalanan panjang. Untungnya Haeri tidak dibonceng olehnya tadi.

Dia membuka pintu depan dan disuguhi senyum penuh rasa bersalah suaminya. Rasanya semua kemarahan yang ingin dilontarkan tadi sudah hilang. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa bilang,

"Jongdae, dingin." Dan tangisnya pecah saking kesalnya.

"Iya, ayo mandi dulu ya. Aku sudah buatkan teh hangat." Jongdae membawa Minseok dalam pelukan.

"Haeri Sayang, tolong bawa tehnya ke meja makan ya Sayang? Ayah sama Ibu mandi dulu, kehujanan nanti sakit." Jongdae berkata dengan lembut pada anak perempuannya yang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu.

"Iya Ayah." Haeri kemudian berlari kecil ke dapur.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Haeri sudah tidur tentu saja. Dia selalu tidur jam setengah delapan malam. Tipikal anak penurut yang menuruti kata kata Jongdae.

"Kamu _nyebelin_ banget _sih_." Minseok memukul pelan dada Jongdae. Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya di badan Minseok dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Iya aku memang pelupa ya." Jongdae mengusak wajahnya ke rambut Minseok.

"Untung aku cinta kamu. Untung aku tahan delapan tahun jadi istri kamu." Minseok terus menerus mengoceh hal hal aneh.

"Terima kasih Sayang. Kamu sudah menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Haeri, kamu tahan setiap aku buat kamu susah _kayak_ gini." Jongdae mengecup ujung hidung Minseok.

"Karena aku tau kamu sudah berjuang terlalu lama dan terlalu keras untukku." Minseok terkekeh sendiri. "Sudah ah, _cheesy banget_."

" _Gapapa_. Aku tetap cinta _kok_." Jongdae tertawa kecil.

"Charger kamu sepertinya harus ada lebih dari dua."

"Untuk apa? Pemborosan, _tau_."

"Supaya kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Memangnya kamu kira enak menunggu setengah jam lebih sambil memasak makan malam lalu hujan hujanan naik sepeda?"

Yah Minseok mulai lagi.

"Iya iya Sayang, maaf, nanti aku beli lima charger lagi."

"Ah ya Jongdae?"

"Ya?"

"Sepulang sekolah tadi, Haeri bilang dia ingin punya adik laki-laki."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

FIX BANGET SAYA KETAUAN BANGET MESUMNYA. PLESH STAPH MEH. INI BULAN PUASA OY :'v

Yak ole anggap ae bawahnya itu gada yha :'v

Saya rindu chenmin! Gatau kenapa tibatiba pengen nulis chenmin hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca~~

Review?


End file.
